Moth to a Flame
by rainy-lullaby
Summary: 15 shorts about Sayori and Kain.
1. Chapter 1

NAME: Moth to a Flame.

PAIRING: Sayori Wakaba x Akatsuki Kain.

AN: I don't own Vampire Knight. I didn't want to do a drabble collection so I came up with this.

* * *

**1: Warm.**

Sayori stood in the freezing cold outside the Kuran mansion, Kain walked up behind her, wrapping her in his arms. She squeaked in surprise and then relaxed and nuzzled in Kain's fiery warm.

**2: Valentine's.**

Kain ran past the Day class fan girls on Valentine's Day, hiding in the classroom and sitting in his desk. There was a small red box wrapped with pink ribbon. _"Enjoy, with love~ Sayori._" Was written on a tag. He smiled to himself and popped a chocolate in his mouth.

**3: Touch.**

Kain's long fingers brushed on Sayori's skin under her shirt, making her blush. She usually tense's up when someone touches her, but Kain's naturally warm touch made her wanted to melt in his arms.

**4: Winter**.

Kain used to hate winter. But now, Sayori would cuddle up to him on the couch and lie there with him. Now, he can't wait for wintertime.

**5: Study.**

The couple sat in the library; Sayori was studying with her boyfriend, Kain. She was hard at work, writing down notes for upcoming exams. Kain sat with textbooks open and blank note pages, he was too busy study his beautiful girlfriend.

**6: Blood.**

The first time Kain tasted Sayori's blood was when Sayori was cutting food and she cut a huge gash on her palm. She reached her hand towards the sink but a hand got her wrist, her eyes traveled up to Kain. He brought her palm to his mouth and gently licked along the cut, making the human girl turn bright red.

**7: Jealousy.**

Kain slid an arm around Sayori's shoulders, pulling her close to him. Sayori blush and wrapped her arms around the young vampire. Ruka and Aidou watched in horror as they were secretly crushed watching the two cuddle up to each other.

**8: Kiss.**

It was the end of their first date and Kain walked Sayori to her dorm room. The golden haired girl stood on her tippy-toes to kiss his cheek but the vampire turned his head right at the moment her pink lips went to his face. The two blushed as their lips smashed together but they didn't pull away anytime soon.

**9: Sex.**

Yes, the first time for them was awkward and a little painful but it was so beautiful at the same time. The feeling of their skin moving against each other, the candle lights around them and the fact it was both their first time made everything perfect.

**10: Confession.**

'I'm a vampire." He confessed to her. Kain expected her to scream or run away from him. Sayori stayed and smiled at him. "I know." Kain let out a sigh on relief and continued to stare at her, waiting for her to confess something in return. She sighed and admit a secret. 'I still like…watching Sailor Moon." Silence. Then Kain busted out in laughter. "I-I can't tell whose is worse, mine or yours! Haha!"

**11: Parents.**

"Pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wakaba." Kain said, reaching a hand out to shake. Sayori's dad stared at Kain then to his daughter, seeing the way she looked at him. He sighed in defeat and shook Kain's hand.

**12: Puppy.**

Kain ran in horror as Sayori's puppy dashed after him. Sayori couldn't help put laugh but she yelled apologizes to her boyfriend. "Sorry, Kain-kun! I forgot animals don't like vampires!"

**13: Twilight.**

Kain flipped through the pages of "_Twilight_". He was disgusted and almost insulted of this types of vampires that were written in the story. Hours later, Sayori found her boyfriend by a fireplace, with the "Twilight" book in the fire. "I didn't get to read that yet…" she said. "And you never will"

**14: Hair.**

Kain lied next to Sayori, he was up early and he watched her in her after glow of the lovemaking they had last night. He ran his fingers along her bare skin and twirled his fingers in golden locks that she had. He sniffed the locks of hair, smelling at the sweet smell of honey.

**15: Love.**

Kain will always love Ruka; she has a special place in his heart. But he got tired of waiting and he moved on. Aidou is an amazing man but his not the one for her, Sayori knew that very well. Destiny had put this two through different people and situations to wind up with each other. And destiny has a lot more planned for them.

* * *

Aw! This is one of my favorite pairings. I just had the urge to write this! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

**NAME**: Moth to a Flame.

**DISCLAIMER**: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

**AN**: Review please!

* * *

**1: Birthday.**

Kain walked in his and Sayori's house, noticing lit candles and dim lights in the house. Kain called out to Sayori and heard her call back to him, telling him to come up the room. Kain didn't know if he should concerned or slightly happy. He walked up to bedroom door and saw Sayori emerge, dress in a thin cream robe and a _very_ thin lingerie. "Happy Birthday, Kain" She whispered as she brought his hand down to hers.

**2: Kids.**

Kain and Zero watched as Sayori and Seiren played with Zero and Seiren's newborn. Sayori held their little girl in her arms, Zero's little girl reaching up to play with Sayori's golden hair. "So, Kain, when you two getting one?" Zero asked, rather loudly.

**3: Beach.**

"Want to take a midnight swim?" He asked her, as they sat on the beach, watching the stars above. She smiled and started to strip down to her underwear, Kain delayed herself, wanting to see Sayori half-naked. He didn't notice her in the water already and began splashing him with cold water. "S-stop it! Keep splashing me and no more cuddling!"

**4: Make up.**

"So we're okay now?" Kain asked his girlfriend after hours of arguing over something they couldn't remember. Sayori wiped tears from her face and nodded. Kain pulled his human girlfriend in his arms and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

**5: Ice.**

Sayori's feet was stuck to the icy, she desperately tried to pull her feet away as Aidou approached her. "What do you see in him?" He asked her, red irises covering his eyes. Sayori panicked and started to yell at him to leave her alone. Suddenly the ice below her started to melt. "Aidou…" A angry voice growled behind them, they turned to see a extremely pissed of Kain.

**6: Coat.**

"Here" Kain said, handing Sayori his coat. "Oh no! I'm fine, just a little cold." She said with her sweet little voice. Kain groaned and wrapped his coat around her shoulders and pulled her in close to him. Sayori crashing in his firm chest, blushing a bit. "You're so stubborn."

**7: Water.**

It was a warm summer day, and Kain was out running around for exercise. Sayori was waiting for him, enjoying the hot sun with her water bottle. "Hey." Sayori heard behind her, turning around to see her sweat drenched boyfriend. She gave her hello and watched as Kain took the water bottle out of her hands and pour it over his head. Sayori watched, becoming hotter as she watched him. "Are you okay?" "Oh…completely, it's just...Uh…hot."

**8: Taste.**

"Are you sure about this?" Kain asked his girlfriend, she nodded her head with a sensual smile dancing on her face. Kain took a deep breath and moved in closer to Sayori. She relaxed and angled her neck in his direction. She felt his breath wash over her neck and lightly lick the fresh. Kain bite into her soft neck, enjoying the incredible taste of her blood.

**9: Breast. **

Sayori stood in front her mirror, examining her chest. Her light pink lips pouted and unbutton a few of her uniform shirt, exposing her polka dot covered bra. "Wha'cha doing?" Kain's voice said, scaring the crap out of her. Sayori quickly covered her chest and turned to her boyfriend. "N-nothing." Kain cocked an eyebrow and stared at her. Sayori sighed in defeat. "I think my…chest is too…small." She said, utterly embarrassed. Kain was stunned and removed her arms from her chest. "I think their cute."

**10: Ruka.**

"So…do you still kind of like her?" Sayori said when she and Kain were cuddling up to each other. Kain stopped toying with her golden hair and pulled her face to look at him. "Who?" he asked, confused by what she meant. "Ruka. You used to like her and…she's pretty and a vampire too…" Kain cuffed her off and pushed his lips on hers, blocking all thoughts of Ruka out.

**11: Sick.**

"Kain-kun! You're sick! Get to bed now!" Sayori yelled, pushing the young vampire back in his room. Kain squeezed and sniffled and let the human girl push him on his bed. He pulled her down with him and held in his arms. "I'll only stay in bed if your with me."

**12: Crosswords.**

Sayori had a crossword puzzle in front of her and spun a pen in her fingers. "A 4 letter word for love…Kain!" She said in excitement. "A 7 letter word for marvelous…" Kain snuck behind her and wrote a word in the blank. "Sayori."

**13: Surprise.**

"K-Kain…" Sayori muttered under her tears. Kain grabbed her girlfriend close in his arms and held her. "What's wrong? D-did I so something?" Sayori said something but he couldn't hear her. "What did you say?" "K-Kain…I'm pregnant…" Silence erupted in the room and you could hear Kain yelling joy and swinging Sayori around.

**14: Mother.**

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Kain." Sayori said, bowing to Kain's mother. The older peach haired women look the human up and down, Kain stood next to his fiancée and glared at his mother. "Come here." Kain's mother said, reaching her outs into a hug. Sayori awkwardly hugged her back. "Welcome to the family, Yori-chan!"

**15: Spring.**

With the green grass underneath her, Sayori gazed at the cotton candy like clouds and the baby blue sky. Grass stains rubbing against her Cross Academy uniform. Sayori started to drift off in her dreams. A shadow covered her and she snapped her eyes open and saw Akastsuki "Wild" Kain. "Shouldn't you be in class?" "Yea, but I'm not. Wanna join me?"

* * *

So tired.


	3. Chapter 3

_**DISCLAIMER**_: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight.

_**AN**_: Did anyone of you see the newest bonus chapter? AWEEH! CUTE BABY TOGA! I only did ten this time! I'm open to requests, just give me 10 or 15 words.

* * *

**1: Stars.**

Kain kept an arm tucked close around Sayori, keeping her warm with his eternal flame. They sat on a bench outside their dorms, watching the stars above them. "You were right. This is so much better than astrology class." Kain said, tucking golden hair behind Sayori's ear.

**2: Sunflowers.**

Sayori woke, the sunshine in her eyes. She smiled and brushed the sheets off her and rose to her feet. The first thing she saw were a dozen sunflowers on her nightstand. She looked at the note attached to them, reading it out loud. "Good morning Sunshine." Was written on a card in Kain's hand writing.

**3: Mating.**

Sayori noticed Kain has been acting odd lately and his more affection than he usual is. One late night at their home, Sayori saw Kain in their bed, fidgeting and sweating heavily. Kain was completely embarrassed and when Sayori asked what's wrong, he replied, "It's mating season for vampires." Sayori blushed a bright red and then smiled. Sneaking into the bed with her husband, hoping she could help _his problem._

**4: Anniversary.**

Candles and the scent of flowers filled their dining room. The married couple sat across from each other, laughing and sipping wine together. Sayori was curled under her husbands arm, enjoying his warmth. Kain brushed his wife's golden hair, enjoying her scent. "Happy Anniversary, honey" He whispered in her ear as his fingers danced over her diamond ring.

**5: Lip Gloss.**

It was in between classes, and the night classes were passing by. Fan girls roared as Aidou and Takuma passed by and flirted with them. Sayori stood next to two friends, Yuuki and Zero. Kain approached the three, feeling the eyes of everyone on him. Sayori stepped closer to him to greet but was taken by surprise as Kain pulled her deep in his embrace and kissed her in front of everyone. He pulled away, licking his lips. "Mhm, strawberry."

**6: Drunk.**

Loud knocks echoed in the home. Sayori woke up in the middle of the night and raced down to door. She opened the door and was surprised at what she saw. There, pushed up against the doorframe was Kain. He was goofy smile on his beautiful face and his breath reeked of alcohol. Zero stood behind him, holding him up. "Sorry, I tired to get the beer out of his hand but…it didn't work."

**7: Ruka.**

Ruka stared at Kain and Sayori from outside her dorm room window. Rima watched her make faces and mumble mean things about Sayori. "Dirty human…its unfair." Rima bit her tongue and didn't say anything. Then Ruka saw the couple kiss and she continued to rant. "She took him from me-""Shut up. You had your chance and you blew it."

**8: Breathe.**

Moist lips smashed against each other. Kain's hot breath brushed over Sayori's mouth. The human girl pulled away, take deep breathes. Kain kept her close, keeping his hands around her small waist. "I forget to breathe when-"Kain cut her off again, tugging on her bottom lip back into an intense kiss.

**9: Rain**

Sayori covered herself with a bright yellow umbrella from the rain. She walked in town, splashing puddles with polka-dot yellow rain boots. She saw people run away in the rain, trying to avoid getting wet. "Hey" A smooth voice caught her attention. Sayori turned around and saw the "wild" vampire from the Night Class. Kain stood there, soaked in rain water. Sayori smiled and gestured to him to come under her umbrella.

**10: Cell phone.**

Yuuki and Zero leaned in close, watching Sayori text during class. She had a smile on her face and seemed to be excited for something. "Mhm… Yori-chan?" Sayori blushed and quickly put away her phone. Zero smirked and quickly grabbed her phone. "Texting Kain during class, bad Yori-chan."

* * *

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:** Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. Thank you all so much for your reviews! It's been forever and I'm sorry . Again, ten words please!

* * *

**1: Cup.**

After moving boxes and boxes of clothes, furniture, and other things, the human and vampire couple fell onto the ground. Sayori and Kain stared up at the wall as they lied next to each other. "Our first apartment." The human girl said aloud. Kain jumped to his feet and quickly grabbing a box. He opened it up and pulled out two coffee cups. He sat back down next to his girlfriend, handing her a lime green polka-dotted cup. "Here's to us."

**2: Camera.**

"Hey hun, do you remember anything from last night?" Kain asked, trying to get over his awful hangover. Last night, him and Sayori went out with Zero, Seiren, Shiki, and Rima to go drinking. Sayori giggled a bit and shook her head no. Kain stared at his girlfriend, not believing her for a minute. "What happened?" Sayori walked over and took her camera out of her purse, throwing it to Kain. He opened up the memory and stared, open-mouthed at the first photo. It was of him and Zero, with Jack Daniels in their hands, and Kain planted a sloppy kiss on Zero's cheek. "I made a copy for Seiren."

**3: Rings.**

Zero stood next to his friend, watching as Kain leaned over glass that contained different rings. "I can't believe your gonna ask her." "I'm ready…and I just pray to God she's ready too." Kain said with a smirk as he played with a silver diamond ring in his fingers.

**4: Snow globe.**

A little golden haired boy shook the snow globe in his small fingers. Sayori and Kain watched as their little boy played with his Christmas gift. The half human-vampire boy shook the snow globe in his tiny hands. Sayori sat watched as her baby boy, smiling as her husband picked up the boy and held him tight. Kain and their son played with snowman snow globe.

**5: Painting.**

Kain watched as his girlfriend painted across the blank canvas. Red strokes danced across the white board. He snuck behind her, cuddling into her neck. "I like that color." He whispered into her ear. Sayori smiled and her face to see Kain. He took the paint covered brush and put it against her warm cheek. "I like it on you **way** better" Kain said, reaching for the buttons of her shirt.

**6: Hourglass.**

Sayori stared at the bits of sand falling in the glass. She counted as time passed by. Kain sat next to his girlfriend, watching her bored expression on her face. "You're Bored?" Sayori nodded to his question. A giant smirk danced on his tanned face. "I know I get way to pass time."

**7: Markers.**

Sayori held her little girl in her arms as they drew with different colored markers. The two girls drew their family, her little girl took the red colored marker and colored in her father's eyes red, then her own. Then colored Sayori's eyes a pretty brown color. "Honey, why are daddy and your eyes red?" "'Cause me and daddy's wyes go red when we're h'ungry"

**8: Music**

Kain's bony, tan fingers danced across the ivory keys. Sayori leaned on her boyfriend as she listened to him play. The human girl fingers joined along the vampire's. The two kept playing as they turned their heads towards each other. Kain's amber orbs burned into Sayori's deep browns. The two quickly pecked and continued playing. Zero and Seiren stood outside the room, hearing the music play. Seiren smiled as she heard the two "They make beautiful music together."

**9: Thunder.**

Thunder banged outside and rain poured down, Sayori watched out her window in her lonely dorm room. Hearing rain pelt down always seem to calm her but the look and sound of lighting terrified her. She heard knocking at her window and saw Kain drenched in water. Sayori quickly ushered her boyfriend into her room. "Why are you here? You're all wet!" Kain smiled at her worrying. "I know your afraid of lighting, so I came to save you."

**10: Bugs.**

Kain stepped out of the shower and tied a towel around his narrow waist. He shook his peach colored hair and- "**AHHHHH!**" Kain could hear his wife screaming from the kitchen. He ran at vampire speed towards the kitchen to see if Sayori was hurt. "Yori-chan! You Oka-" Kain stopped mid sentence when he saw Sayori curled up on the counter, yelling and pointing at a spider.

* * *

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A N: Matsuri Hino owns Vampire Knight. And again, please ten words!

* * *

**1: Slippers.**

It was nighttime, and loud banging echoed in the house. Zero waited impatiently by the Kain's doorstop. The two had a mission sent to them by the Hunter's Association, Zero asked Kain to help and he gladly accepted. He heard footsteps and the door opened. He saw Kain and looked down to see fuzzy, purple slippers on Kain's feet. "You're wearing your wife's slippers…way to be _manly_."

**2: Letters.**

Sayori ran under her umbrella, avoiding the rain. She quickly opened her mailbox and grabbed the mail. She walked back to her home that she shared with her husband. Sayori settled herself down at her couch. She opened a letter addressed to her from Kain. Sayori picked the papers out, and saw white lined paper with Kain's handwriting all over it.

**3: Halloween.**

Laughing and chatter filled the orange and black covered ball room. Kain stood by himself, adjusting his wolf ears. "A vampire dressed as a werewolf?" A soft voice said behind him. He turned to see Sayori in red and black vampire dress with fake blood by her lips. "A human as a vampire?" He said, pulling her by the waist and smothering her lips.

**4: Tears.**

Kain watched as tears streamed down Sayori's pale face. Her breath came in short pants, her cheeks were warm pink. Kain felt completely helpless as he watched his girlfriend. He pulled her into his arms and rocked her back and forth. "Honey, I know you're said…but it's just a movie."

**5: Disney.**

"Ariel's stupid." Kain said abruptly. Kain, his wife and their daughter were all watching _The Little Mermaid_. Sayori and Kain's daughter, Aimi, climbed up into her dad's lap. "Wha'cha means, Daddy?" "Well, Ariel knows Ursula is a bad person, so why would she give up her voice?" Aimi nodded to her daddy. "But she's doing it all for love thought." Sayori rebutted. "Wouldn't you do that for mommy?" Aimi asked her dad. "I've done many things for love, but if I lost my voice, I couldn't woo your mom." Kain said, making his wife blush.

**6: Sun.**

"I'm so glad you don't burn in the sun." Sayori said to her boyfriend as he approached her when he got out of the beach ocean. Kain smiled and pressed his salt water covered body against her dry, bikini sheltered frame.

**7: Sleep.**

Kain loved to watch his wife sleep. Sayori's lips would pout and her hair would curl in different directions, making it funnier more Kain to play with. Kain would face her back, tickling his fingers down her back and kept his head right at the crock of her shoulder. He liked to see her reactions to his little teases and loved to hear her groggy, sleepy voice whisper her name

**8: Shiny.**

"I didn't know vampires loved shiny things." Sayori said, watching Kain twiddle with his fork at the restaurant table. Kain nervously laughed and kept playing with the fork. "Are you okay, Kain-kun?" She asked, noticing the awkward tension. "Um-no- I mean yes! Just hold on." Kain picked something out of his pocket and kneeled next to his girlfriend, opening up a small box, revealing a ring with something especially shiny on top.

**9: Valentines.**

Love filled the air and the sound of girl's talking echoed in his ears, Kain dreaded this day. Valentine's day. He hated it, he didn't like being over showered with love from the human girls (and even some boys). He stormed past all the Day Class people. Until he bumped into a small human girl, Sayori. She smiled up at him, and presented him with a red and white box. "Happy Valentine's day" She said, leaning up for a kiss.

**10: Coffee.**

The smell of coffee bean's brushed past her nose. Sayori took a big sniff and ordered her coffee. She sat a table by herself, reading a book to herself. Sayori never got moments like this, without Yuuki and Zero. "Mind if I sit here?" A masculine voice interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Akastsuki "Wild" Kain. "Of course."

* * *

Tens words please~ Review


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: Matsuri Hino owns Bleach.

AN: Ten words again!

* * *

**1: Paper Clips.**

"Kain, what are you doing?" Aidou asked his peach haired cousin. Kain was playing with different colored paper clips. "Making something for Yori-chan." He said as he mashed red and pink paper clips to a heart shape.

**2: Lip Gloss.**

The light moans of the human and the vampire echoed in the dorm room. It was _suppose_ to be a study date but turned into a full-on make out session. Sayori pulled a little bit on Kain's hair, making him stop. "Is something wrong?" "You're kinda sucking the life out of my lips." "Oh sorry, you taste like candy today."

**3: Facebook.**

"AKATUSKI KAIN!" Sayori yelled loudly as she stared at the computer screen. Kain came downstairs to see what was wrong. He could see Sayori gleaming with anger. "Why does you're Facebook status say '_just rocked Yori-chan's world?' _"

**4: Television. **

"God, I hate when you watch TV" Kain said as he plopped down on the couch with his wife, Sayori. "Why?" She asked, tearing her eyes away from her soap opera. "Because I like it when you read. It's hot." "How can reading be hot?" Kain said there and thought about it. "Because when you read you have you're glasses on and you look _so good_."

**5: Heartbreak.**

He saw her kissing another man. Basically sucking each others face. Long light brown hair was pulled into his pale hands, her dainty fingers pulling on his blonde locks. Ruka was kissing Takuma. Kain was sulking on the couch, sipping on alcohol. He felt weight right next to him; he turned to see Sayori, smiling at him. "Suffering from heartbreak too?"

**6: Detention. **

"I'm gonna fucking kill Aidou." Kain muttered to himself. Toga Yagari was supposed to be watching Kain during detention but he was sleeping. Aidou was sneaking around the girls dorm and dragged Kain dragged him along. "Hey" Sayori whispered, smiling. Kain pulled his girlfriend into his lap. "I love detention."

**7:**** Snow.**

Sayori let the snow lightly hit her pale face. She loved winter since she was a little kid. Christmas lights shined over her, illuminating her pretty face. Kain stood next to his girlfriend in the snow, enjoying her company and the feeling of the cold snow. "Ya wanna spend Christmas with me?" Kain asked. "It seems like the Christmas sprit is getting to you."

**8: ****Bicycle.**

"Good for you, honey!" Sayori yelled as she watched her son and her husband ride a bike together. Kain rode in his red bike with their little half-vampire. Their peach colored hair flew in the careless wind, Sayori watched with a warm smile. She loved these moments when Kain acted like a human.

**9:**** Heat.**

The summer heat started to pour into the human and vampire's house. Sayori was in shorts and a loose-fitting top that was shockingly see-through. Kain could help but stare at Sayori's body through her shirt, noticing she was wearing her (and his) favorite bra. "Good Lord, I love summer."

**10:**** Hike.**

Kain let out pants as he followed his human girlfriend up the mountain paved path. Sayori climbed happily passed the bushes and trees. "How much longer?" Kain asked. "Don't worry don't that long." "When the tent is made, can we just make out for a while?"


End file.
